Magical Being
by JesterNeNe
Summary: Hook and the Heroes are trying to find a safe place for Regina to have their baby. Evil wants it, but why? HOOKED QUEEN Romance/SNOW QUEEN Friendship.


**I always had this idea of Regina and Hook having a Magical Child like Piper and Leo did in Charmed. Fate brought them together and everything happened for a reason because this child was meant to be born. This basically is the birth scene. Evil wants the child to raise it as the most powerful evil in the world(s) and the Heroes are trying to stop that from happening. The First evil to want the child… Ursula ;)**

* * *

**Prelude:** _Magic has disappeared the moment Regina went into labor. Ursula was smart and to powerful to effect her and was after Regina to steal away her child. Regina, Hook and Snow were in the woods trying to find a safe place for her to have her baby._

Snow had Regina's arm around her neck, trying to carry her as much as she could as they ran through the woods. Hook was ahead of them, looking out for any trap or Ursula coming their way.

"Wait wait — Stop" Regina pleaded. Snow stopped quickly and slowly led Regina down to the ground. Regina leaned against an oak tree for support as she breathed in deeply as the contraction took over her body. Hook headed back to them and kneeled down in front of her.

"Its OK Regina, deep breaths" Hook coached her, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"I don't think I can do this" Regina cried, wincing in pain as the contraction grew more intense.

"Yes you can Regina, you just need to focus" Snow said, taking her other hand. They sat there for a few moments letting Regina relax a bit before Snow gave Hook a concerning look. "We need get moving. I'm not sure how long Emma and David can hold off Ursula"

"She's right, love. We gotta go" Hook insisted. Regina just shook her head and let tears fall down her face.

"No, I can't"

"You have too, Regina" Snow pleaded.

"No, I mean — The baby is coming!" Regina exclaimed. Hook and Snow looked at each other with worry. This was not the ideal place for Regina to give birth.

"I'm going to find some shelter. I will be right back" Hook then kissed Regina's head and ran fast into the woods. Snow pulled out a water bottle and a cloth and began to press it gently on Regina's forehead.

"Just keep breathing Regina. Just try to relax" Snow said gently. Regina chuckled in the mist of her pain, making Snow raise a brow. "What's so funny?"

"The one person I hated the most is helping me deliver my child. I find fate to be cruel sometimes" Regina said with labored breathing. Snow smiled softly as she took Regina's hand again.

"Sometimes fate has better plans than we think we should have"

"You killed my fiancé" Regina snapped.

"And I'll always be sorry for that but — if Daniel hadn't died, this child would not have been born. Fate again has other plans for us that we just don't expect" Snow sympathetically said.

Regina just looked at her with pain in her eyes. Losing Daniel was one of the hardest things she had ever endured; but losing a child was far worse. "I can't lose this baby" Regina's voice cracked.

"I won't let that happen" Snow said with determination. Their moment was interrupted with Hook returning breathless.

"I found a place"

* * *

Regina was taken to a dark cave in the woods. It was big but very dark and not comfortable for a woman in labor. Snow placed as many blankets and pillows they had brought with them on the ground and tried to make her as comfortable as possible. Hook stood by Regina's side, holding her hand as she went through another contraction.

"You're doing great, love" Hook winced in pain as Regina crushed his only good hand. "I would like to keep the other hand if you don't mind"

"Shut up!" Regina snapped at him.

"You don't say jokes to a pregnant woman" Snow smirked.

"Clearly" Hook commented. Just than a gust of wind blew through and a malicious laugh filled the cave.

"Ursula. She's here" Regina said in fear.

"Snow, you take care of her. Do not let anything happen to her or the baby" Hook ordered. Snow just nodded her head but as Hook tried to leave, Regina held onto his hand.

"Don't leave me" Regina begged. Hooked kneeled down beside her and gently removed his hand from hers and placed it on her cheek.

"I would gladly give up my life to protect my family" Hook then leaned in and kissed Regina passionately before running off. Regina couldn't help but cry, fearing for his life.

"He's going to be fine" Snow tried to be optimistic.

"How do you know?"

"I don't. Just have faith that you do deserve a happy ending" Snow smiled. Regina smiled back before screaming as a rush of pain took over her body. Snow went into overdrive and quickly began to aid Regina in delivering this baby.

Hook looked around, trying to see just where Ursula would pop up next. "Show yourself witch!" He exclaimed.

"Now now, Pirate. No need to be hasty" Ursula said behind him. He turned to look at her only to be thrown across the room and hitting the wall. Hook grunted and slowly was trying to get up. "Such a brave soul. Fighting me to protect his love and child. It almost breaks my heart"

"You have no heart" Hook spit at her and than drew his sword.

"You really think you can fight me all alone?" Ursula laughed.

"He's not alone" Emma yelled out before swinging her sword and slicing Ursula's arm. Ursula turned around and threw Emma with the flick of her wrist.

"You wanna play dirty? You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into" Ursula threatened before she was engulfed in purple smoke. Her evil laugh filled the cave once again as the smoke grew bigger. Hook, Emma and David all looked up in fear in just what she was turning into.

Regina was trying hard not to scream but couldn't help it. The pain grew more intense and she was at the point of giving up. "I don't want to do this anymore!"

"I don't think you have a choice in that matter" Snow explained. She removed part of Regina's clothing and placed a blanket over her legs and notice she saw some dark hair. "Especially because this baby is coming. Now"

Regina breathed deeply and grunted. "I want to push"

Just as Regina began to push, Emma, Hook and David were fighting hard against Ursula who was tossing them around like rag dolls with her tentacles.

"You can't stop me! I will have your baby!" Ursula yelled, letting out a whip of her tentacle to Hook who barely missed it by inches. David came across the corner and was able to jab Ursula with his sword, only to be thrown again. Ursula grew angrier as she saw the stab wounds in her arms.

Regina pushed hard but after a while, she grew more and more tired. "Come on, Regina, you need to push!" Snow exclaimed.

"I can't" Regina quietly said in exhaustion.

"You have too"

"I can't" Regina than began to cry.

"Yes you can. Look at me!" Snow took her hand and made Regina look at her. "You are an amazing woman, Regina. You raised me to strong and kind and to do my hardest in anything. You can do this. You have too. For your child" Snow pleaded with Regina. Regina stared at her for a moment, not knowing Snow felt that way.

"Ok. One push but that's it!" Regina argued. She than pushed with all her might and began to scream.

Ursula was fighting off Emma and David before Emma was slapped across the face with her tentacle.

"Emma!" David screamed, running to his unconscious daughter. Ursula than turned around to her attention to Hook who stood broken and bleeding from the fight. He was limping on one leg, blood pouring from a head wound but was still standing with his sword in his hand.

"How cute. Still determined to protect his family even to the bitter end" Ursula smirked.

"I will not let you hurt them. Even if it means losing my life"

"Sadly that is what you are gonna have to do, because no one is going to stop me from taking that child!" Ursula than wrapped one of her tentacles around Hook's waist, making him drop his sword. She pulled him in closer as she gripped him tighter, causing him to wince him pain. "This child will be the greatest evil you will ever see. It will rule this world and many with an iron fist and cause destruction on those who try to stop it. I must fulfill my duty and take care of this child to fulfill its destiny"

"And what if you can't?" Hook asked in pain.

"Than someone else will come after your baby. No matter if you stop me today Hook, your family will never be safe" Ursula threatened.

"Than so be it" Hook said before jabbing his dagger into the belly of the beast. Ursula gasped as she felt the dagger enter her body. She loosened her grip on Hook and dropped him as she slowly fell to the ground.

"I warned you. Others will come after your child" Ursula gasped. Hook kneeled over her and looked down.

"I'll be waiting" Hook than raised his hand and slashed his hook across her neck, killing her instantly. He stood there, breathing heavily.

"Killian!"

Hook looked over and rushed over as fast as he could to Regina's side. "I'm here love" He than put his arm around Regina's back and held onto her right hand. "I'm always here" He than kissed her temple.

"Where is she?!" Regina screamed.

"Gone"

"Ok Regina, I'm serious this time. Last push. I see its head and the baby is gorgeous!" Snow was crying at this point seeing how Regina's child was almost born.

"Did you hear that?! It has a head!" Hook not realizing what he just said. Regina couldn't help but laugh a bit before finally giving out one push. She screamed as Hook held onto her tightly. Lights began to fill up the room as Regina was pushing. David was helping Emma up as they noticed the bright orbs.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Looks like Magic is coming back" David answered.

Regina let out one last cry before collapsing into Hook's arms. A baby's cry than filled the cave. Snow wrapped the child up and clamped the cord as quickly as she could.

"She's here" Hook said in a bit of a shock. Regina looked down to see her new baby.

"She?" Regina cried.

"It's a girl" Snow cried as well. She then handed Regina her baby. "Here ya go, Mama"

Regina took her daughter in her arms, crying tears of joy as she looked down at the beautiful creature her and Hook created.

"I can't believe this" Hook said, taking the little girl's hand who wrapped her hand around his finger.

"she's beautiful" Regina smiled down at her daughter and then looked at Hook. "Look what we did"

Hook then kissed Regina lovingly. Emma and David came around the corner just in time to witness the birth. Snow stood up and reunited with her family with a big hug.

"You did awesome" David told Snow.

"Thank you"

"We should probably tell Henry he is now a big brother" Emma smiled.

"Ya, we need to get you to the hospital Regina. Just to have you and the baby checked out"

"that's a good idea" Hook said.

"Well with Magic back I can just teleport us there"

"No!" They all said in sync.

"No offense Regina but I think you should lay low on your magic for a while. You tend to do — you…" Emma didn't know how to word it right.

"What the Swan is trying to say is I think it's best for the baby to lay off the magic. We don't know what to expect with this child and I rather keep her as a baby before we deal with that sort of thing" Hook explained.

"So you want me to walk to the hospital?" Regina raised a brow.

"Well I can take us. I think" Emma suggested.

"Great and with our luck we will land in Timbuktu" Regina shook her head.

"At least you will be at a hospital" David smirked.

"Let's stop the wise cracks and just get her to a hospital" Snow interrupted the banter. Emma, Snow and David walked to Hook and Regina and kneeled down. They all held hands as Emma closed her eyes and took Regina and the new bundle of joy to the hospital.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Let me know what you think. Again I have a lot of one shots I have written. Maybe one will be a continuing story ;)**


End file.
